


The Last Frontier

by Dolimir



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a boy and his tiger or, if you will, a tiger and his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Frontier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaCat/gifts).



“What are you doing, dear?”

“I’m just watching Calvin sleep.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, I just like the way he cuddles his stuffed tiger.”

“He does look sweet.”

“I worry though.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s such a little guy and the world is so big.”

“Trust me. He’ll be just fine.”

“He didn’t want his teddy bear?”

“No. In fact he cried until I gave him his little stuffed human.”

"I don’t understand. Locke, Kant, Bentham and Damaris all adore their Teddy bears.”

“I know, but I suspect that Hobbes is going to pounce to the beat of his own drummer.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Hobbes!”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

“Hobbies.”

“Hobbes? Oh, is that the name of your tiger?”

Calvin smiled sweetly as he patted the head of the stuffed tiger he had wedged in front of him in his baby walker. “Hobbes.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Caca?”

“Not Caca. He’s saying Calcan.”

“Like that’s much better? What’s a Calcan?”

“It’s what he decided to name his human.”

“But why Calcan?”

“No idea. Of course, he still doesn’t enunciate very well. He might actually be trying to say something else. But until we know what he’s trying to say, don’t give him a hard time. Okay?”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Our snowmen are awesome,” Calvin said happily. His cheeks were red from exertion and cold.

Hobbes nodded, but frowned slightly. "They are, but they do block the road.”

“Pfft! Artists can’t be bothered by such petty concerns.”

“Maybe we can say they’re protesting?”

“Protesting what?”

“Um…the wanton herding of their fellow snowflakes who are being crushed by the cruel snow plow?”

“That’s right! They were living peacefully before 'The Man' came and shoved them aside, making way for its so called progress. Think they’ll buy that?”

“Not a chance.”

“Down with snowplows!”

“I see years of therapy in our future.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“I don’t know about this.”

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I’d feel better about our adventure if there was some way to steer.” Hobbes looked dubiously at the toboggan.

“Steering is overrated. In order to experience true enlightenment you must be willing to let go of the reins.”

“Who told you that?”

“Well, no one specifically, but I heard our pastor say, ‘Let go and let God’ in his sermon this morning.

“I don’t think he was talking about tobogganing.”

Calvin gave his friend a wicked smile. “Oh, ye of little faith.”

“You realize when we get to the bottom I’m totally going to say ‘I told you so.’"

“Yeah, whatever. Get on.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“There’s a new girl in my class.”

Calvin looked out the window of their tree house. “Oh? What’s her name?”

“Raya.”

“Do you like her?”

“She's smart and funny.”

Calvin picked a leaf off the tree then sat with his back against the wall, slowly stripping the flesh from the stems. “What about our club?”

“The Get Rid of Slimy Girls GirlS club?”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing. Why?”

“You’re not thinking of consorting with the enemy, are you?”

“Of course not. I just like how she laughs.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“You don’t think you’re a part of my imagination, do you?"

“Of course not. If anything, you’re a part of *my* imagination.”

“Do you really think that?”

“What? That you’re imaginary? No. There’s no way my brain is that twisted.”

“Now you’re just flattering me.”

“You wish.”

“Why do you think no one else can see you?”

“Hm. I never really thought about it before.”

“Do you think it’s because we’re special?”

“Damaris says I’m very special. But I don’t think she means it the same way you do.”

“It would explain how we’re always able to escape the Zorg.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Hobbes turned over in bed and poked Calvin with his tail. “Maybe you live on a different plane of existence. That somehow we both occupy the same space and that’s why we can see each other and others can’t.”

“Maybe,” Calvin said groggily. “Although I doubt that’d give my parents much comfort.”

“Are they still making you go to therapy?”

“Naw. I just had to stop talking about you.”

“That’s so harsh.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Hobbes.”

“Yeah, Calvin?”

“I don’t want to live on a different plane of existence than you.”

“Me either, buddy. But what can we do?”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Study? You want us to study?”

“We’re going to become scientists.”

“We are?”

“Yes. We are. We’re going to figure out a way to connect our two planes of existence.”

“Okay, but what if they explode?”

“They won’t explode.”

“You don’t know that?”

“Yeah, well you don’t not know it.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You just have to have a little faith.”

“The last time you said that I couldn’t curl my tail for a month.”

“Heh, that was pretty funny. No. No. No! Wait! Don’t pounce! We can do this. We have to do this.”

“Okay. I’m in.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Valedictorian of his high school class.”

“Valedictorian of his high school class.”

“Summa cum laude at MIT.”

“Egregia cum laude.”

“We’re so proud of you, Calvin!”

“We’re so proud of you, Hobbes!”

“So what are your plans?”

“So what are your plans?”

“I’m going to study the nature

“of the universe and the possibilities of”

“other universes on this planet.”

“Why search the galaxy for life on other planets”

“when alien life might be found here.”

“Er, that’s nice, dear.”

“Oh, okay. Sounds like it’ll keep you busy.”

“You scientist types, always dreaming.”

_“Sometimes dreams become reality.”_

_“I’m hoping so.”_

*-*-*-*-*-*

“I’m scared.”

“It’ll work. It has to.”

"On my mark."

The oval displacement shimmered in the air a foot off the ground. 

“Hobbes, do you see it?” 

“Pounce attack!” 

“Ack! Seriously?” 

“It was that or a noogie attack” 

“Pouncing works. Oh, hey, you’re really real.” 

“I told you I wasn’t imaginary.” 

“You’re hugging me too hard, you big sissy. You’re squeezing my tears out.” 

“Whatever. Now that I’ve found you, I’m never letting you go.” 

“I can’t believe we did it.” 

“I can’t believe our universes didn’t explode.” 

“What’s your world like?” 

“Come with me, Calvin. It’s a magical world.” 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go exploring!”

~The Beginning~


End file.
